Divine Sucrerie
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: Oz à faim et Break s'invite...One-shot. BreakxOz.


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici ma première fic sur Pandora hearts.**

**Elle prenait un peu la poussière alors je la poste enfin =)**

**Cadeau pour ma Seize chan adorée !**

**Corriger par Breakzel-Ati-hen'jin (grâce à sa review donc merci).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Sucrerie.<strong>

Oz se réveilla, les yeux encore embués de sommeil et ses cheveux, d'un magnifique blond, en pagaille. En voyant par sa fenêtre, le temps pluvieux et la grisaille qui recouvrait le ciel, le blond décida de rester bien au chaud sous ses couvertures douces et moelleuses. Il allait en profiter, surtout que son sommeil avait été assez perturbé, par une certaine personne qu'il aimait mais qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Soudain, le visage souriant mystérieusement de Break s'imposa à son esprit. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un beau rouge vermeil, tandis qu'il se remémorait un souvenir très particulier de la veille, sans qu'il le veuille vraiment.

**xXx**

**Flash Back.**

_Ce jour-là, le temps était également pluvieux et le ciel obscurci par des nuages noirs. Oz s'était rendu dans ses appartements, lassé de voir Gilbert et Alice se disputer sans arrêt comme de vrais gamins. Il se demandait d'ailleurs quand ses deux-là se rendraient compte de leurs sentiments respectifs. Tout le monde voyait bien qu'ils s'aimaient, enfin sauf les principaux concernés. Enfin, une histoire digne d'un Shojo dégoulinant de miévrerie._

_La faim se faisant sentir, il demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte des gâteaux, ses gâteaux préférés, pleins de chantilly et de fraises. Lorsqu'on les lui déposa devant lui, il voulut y faire honneur, quand l'amateur de sucreries s'invita chez lui. Eh oui, Break apparut ou plutôt, pour une fois, entra par la porte d'entrée et s'incrusta dans ses appartements. Il s'assit en face de lui, son sourire de psychopathe inscrit sur son visage._

_-Bonjour Oz-Kun !_

_-Bonjour Break. Que me faut le...plaisir de ta visite ? demanda le blond, lorgnant méchamment la main pâle de son "invité forcé", qui s'approchait un peu trop près de ses si délicieuses pâtisseries. _

_-Oh, rien de spécial, je passais juste par là et dans ma grande bonté, je suis venu te voir, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, son sourire toujours inscrit sur son visage. Il s'empara ensuite d'un de ces gâteaux pour le porter à ses lèvres. _

_Oz fit de même et savoura son petit en-cas, heureux mais désespéré de voir Break se resservir encore et encore._

_Mais bien vite, il se rendit compte que Break le fixait intensément de son oeil rouge sang, une lueur étrange y dansant. Oz se sentait nerveux, troublé par cela, sans pour autant savoir pourquoi. _

_Soudain, sans qu'il ait pu le prévoir, le possesseur du Mad Hatter se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, Oz sentit ses joues s'empourprer lui donnant un air adorable, ses lèvres devinrent sèches. Ses beaux yeux émeraude se fermèrent lentement, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait, et son coeur commença à battre la chamade d'appréhension, d'anticipation._

_Puis il sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage, avant de sentir une langue humide et mutine lécher ses lèvres entrouvertes, puis sur le coin de sa bouche pour recueillir les dernières miettes sucrées de son dessert. _

_Le Blond ouvrit les yeux de surprise, mais les referma bien vite, quand une pression douce et agréable se posa sur ses lèvres, pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'une langue ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres et de ses dents, sans rencontrer de résistance particulière. Oz nageait dans une mer de plénitude, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. _

_Ses joues étaient en feu, tandis que Break mêlait sa langue experte à la sienne maladroite dans un ballet lent et tendre qui dura un long moment. Quelques secondes, minutes, il ne savait pas, il savait juste qu'il se sentait bien ainsi embrassé par son invité._

_Break se retira finalement, au bout d'un moment, par manque d'air. _

_-Divin, souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Oz, la mordillant légèrement au passage, s'amusant de l'expression choquée de son vis-à-vis et de son visage écarlate._

_Il partit finalement laissant un Oz, en état de choc et bouleversé par le baiser échangé. Celui-ci posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres, quand Break eut disparu, n'osant y croire et pourtant secrètement heureux de cet échange, dont il rêvait depuis longtemps. _

**Fin du Flash Back.**

**xXx**

Oz ne savait pas comment il pourrait se comporter lorsqu'il reverrait Break.

Comment pourrait-il rester naturel ?

Il l'aimait depuis un moment, d'un amour à sens unique. C'est pourquoi, il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir embrasser l'objet de ses désirs. Alors, il avait toujours refoulé son amour pour que personne ne le découvre, cela avait marché jusqu'à présent.

Mais serait-ce toujours le cas maintenant ?

Pourra-t-il encore faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Devant les autres ?

Devant Break ?

Le Blond voulait croire que le baiser signifiait quelque chose pour le possesseur de Mad Hatter, que celui-ci pourrait, peut-être, juste un peu, un tout petit peu ressentir de l'amour ou une attirance quelconque pour lui. Que ce tendre baiser ne soit pas juste une autre façon de se moquer.

C'est sur ses inquiétudes, ses interrogations que le jeune garçon s'endormit d'un sommeil tourmenté par un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés gardant toujours un sourire moqueur ou psychopathe aux lèvres mais qu'il aimait de tout son coeur.

**Fin.**

****Il y aura peut-être un partir II.****

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


End file.
